Maverick M4A1 Carbine
:For its alternative version in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, see M4A1-S. The Maverick M4A1 Carbine, often referred to as the M4, is an assault rifle featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series, exclusive to the Counter-Terrorists. The counterpart for the Terrorists is the AK-47. In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, it was replaced by the M4A4 but was reincarnated in the Arms Deal update as the M4A1-S, taking up the same slot as its replacement. Overview The''' M4A1''' is a moderately powerful assault rifle available exclusively to the Counter-Terrorists. Its acceptable power, combined with its incredibly controllable recoil, low spread, and excellent rate of fire, makes it an effective AK-47 counterpart. The M4A1 can be mastered for nearly every situation. For these reasons, the M4A1 is one of the most popular weapons in the Counter-Strike series, especially by Counter-Terrorists. It is also chosen to be the default auto-buy primary weapon for CT, the others being the AK-47, FAMAS, Galil, and the MP5. Properties The M4A1 is a moderate weight weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 230 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they suffer moderate speed reduction. The M4A1 is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages * Fairly high damage per bullet * Excellent at close to medium range * Low recoil and accurate ** High accuracy can be maintained when fired in bursts * The silencer is ideal for stealth ** The silencer increases damage at close range in Counter-Strike 1.6 * Higher rate of fire than the AK-47 * Lighter than most assault rifles Disadvantages * Damage per shot is inferior to the AK-47 * More expensive than the AK-47 as the M4A1 costs $600 more * In Counter-Strike 1.6, the silencer decreases accuracy * Silencer increases damage fall off * Outclassed at long range combat by sniper rifles * Not very accurate at long ranges when firing this weapon continuously * Counter-Terrorists exclusive Gameplay Tactics * Due to the low recoil and good rate of fire, the M4A1 can be a deadly weapon against enemy players at close-range. Basically, users can continuously fire this rifle if they are accustomed to the recoil. ** Eliminating targets is normally easy; just be sure to score headshots and keep firing to finish off assailants. ** Aim for the chest and spray bullets when encountering an enemy assailant at medium range. This strategy may allow you to score a headshot. Alternatively, fire in bursts and aim for the head. * Unlike the AK-47, this rifle is not made to engage enemy players at long range, although it is possible to successfully hit an opponent at the head. For long ranged combat, using a silencer may not be preferable unless enemy is not aware of your position. Firing in short bursts is recommended and avoid engaging snipers unless in close proximity. * If you do plan to use the silencer, be sure to attach it before entering combat, preferably at freeze time. Counter-Tactics * Avoid close contact with users at all times! * Use a flashbang and finish off M4A1 users. ** A smoke grenade can prevent enemies from seeing/aiming well. Moreover, an unsuppressed M4A1will emit muzzle flashes upon firing in the smoke. However, if an assailant has attached a silencer, the situation could favor him as he can maintain stealth within/near the exhaust. * The AWP and other long range weaponry is a good choice to wield against enemies. The Schmidt Scout is not recommended though, unless you are good at scoring headshots or they are not aware. * More accurate weapons, such as the Krieg 552, can outgun users of the M4. * More powerful weapon or weapons with higher rate of fire, can be used at close range. ** For long range combat, the AK-47 can easily eliminate M4A1 users. Nevertheless, they might burst fire against you, so you still need to engage with caution. * Do not rush at an enemy whilst you fire at him. The M4A1 has low spread and experienced users can easily control the recoil. Furthermore, its high accuracy and rate of fire will often not favor you. Achievements ; Weapon Comparison to the AK-47 (CS 1.6 & CZ) Positive *Higher fire rate (685rpm vs 600rpm) *Less recoil (-12%) *Lighter (-4%) *Less ammo cost (-$20) *Can attach the Silencer *More accurate Neutral *Same magazine size (30/90) Negative *Lower base damage (-2) *Expensive (+$600) *Longer reload (+0.6 seconds) *Requires two shots on the head protected with a helmet to kill Appearances ''Condition Zero'' In Tour of Duty, there are many CT bots that uses the M4A1 as their main weapon. They are: *Sam: Cost 3 (with the P228 as a sidearm) *Larry: Cost 3 (with the Desert Eagle as a sidearm) *Maverick: Cost 3 (with the Desert Eagle as a sidearm) *Ace: Cost 4 (with the Five-SeveN as a sidearm) *Tex: Cost 4 (with the P228 as a sidearm) *Steel: Cost 5 (with the Desert Eagle as a sidearm) *Barney: Cost 5 (with the P228 as a sidearm) Terrorists Because there is a file error for the bot Lunatic, that bot will buy a random primary weapon (with the Dual Berettas as a sidearm). If he discovers a M4A1, he will pick it up and use it as a main weapon. ''Deleted Scenes'' The M4A1 has appeared in many missions in Deleted Scenes, mainly because it is a standard issue weapon for the Counter-Terrorists forces (with the exception of the Spetsnaz as they use the AK-47 instead). It appears in the following missions: *Counter-Terrorist Training: At the shooting range, along with the USP. *Recoil: As a starting loadout. *Building Recon: Found near an SAS operative at the side, just before the player needs to crawl trough the vent next to the area where many SAS operative will perish. *Downed Pilot: Before being captured, it can be found in the area where the Tank is located. After your capture, it can be found on a box next to the XM1014. *Alamo: As a starting loadout. *Rise Hard: As a starting loadout. *Truth in Chaos: As a starting loadout. *Sandstorm: As a starting loadout. Gallery Trivia * The hotkey for this weapon is b43 (CT-only). * In game files name for this weapon is m4a1. * When taking the silencer off the M4A1, it is simply the sound of it being put on in reverse. The same applies for the USP. ** Regardless if you have attached the silencer or not, it will always be seen at third person view and in the world model in Counter-Strike, Counter-Strike: Condition Zero and Deleted Scenes. This has been fixed in Counter-Strike: Source. ** Some bots will automatically add silencers by themselves but some will remove it; this feature is first seen in the modded version of Counter-Strike, later on its common in Source version. ** In Condition Zero, when the silencer is attached, the player seems to draw the weapon faster than when it is without the silencer. The same effect happens in Deleted Scenes and Counter-Strike (Xbox). ** In Counter-Strike: Source, the silenced firing version of the M4A1 was re-used from Deleted Scenes. ** The firing sound of the silenced M4A1 in Counter-Strike: Source is re-used for the Cleaner's Carbine in Team Fortress 2 (an unlockable weapon for The Sniper class) *In early beta versions of Counter-Strike, the viewmodel of the M4A1 had a usable ACOG scope. It is still attached to the M4A1's worldmodel in version 1.6 and the HUD icon in ''Condition Zero. ''However, this is fixed in Deleted Scenes and Counter-Strike: Source. * In some versions of Counter-Strike, the model of the M4A1's fire selector switch is turned to semi-automatic although the weapon fires automatically. * The gun in first person shows the ejector facing towards the player but if the gun is viewed by another player, the ejector is facing the opposite. On the actual M4 (and any AR-15 variant), the ejection port is on the right side since the gun was designed for right hand use. * In Deleted Scenes, the M4A1 is the weapon of choice of friendly NPCs despite the fact that some military services in real life do not use the M4A1 as their primary weapon. * In Deleted Scenes, the M4A1 was very different from its multiplayer variant in many ways (i.e. model, sound and silencer effect), and does higher damage. * In Counter-Strike and Counter-Strike: Source, when the player reloads the M4, the animation has the player pull back the forward assist during the reload and draw animation. However, on a real M4A1, the forward assist is actually struck forward after reloading to make sure the bolt is properly seated so the weapon doesn't malfunction. * The M4A1 is the prioritized (always bought when possible) weapon for the CTs when they use the "auto-buy" option. * In Counter-Strike: Source, the barrel is significantly shorter at first person view, thus it has different silencer attaching animation. * In Condition Zero and Deleted Scenes, the player pulls the charging handle during the draw and reload animation unlike in Counter-Strike and Counter-Strike: Source. * Before CS:GO, it was one of four weapons to retain it's real name, the others being the Five-SeveN, the MAC-10 and the M249. * In CS 1.6 and Condition Zero, the silencer allowed the M4A1 to inflict more damage. In CS:S, the silencer does not affect damage but regardless if the silencer is attached or not, this rifle deals more damage than CS 1.6. External links *M4A1 at Wikipedia. Category:Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Counter-terrorist exclusive weapons Category:5.56 user Category:Automatic weapons Category:Silenced Weapons Category:American weapons